The Sorcerer's Island
WIP* Characters: Darkus, Balgruuf, Battlekat, Redgar, Indar The Adventure Balgruuf woke up sweating from another nightmare, ever since he got those damn daggers, he's been having nightmares with a verity of a rainbow, this time it was of a statue, of a screaming woman, and this time he also knew were it came from, the Sorcerers Island. He got up from his bed and down the stairs of the upstairs of the inn "thedrunk Skunk" (or "the strong arms".) and down out of the inn, he walked down the streets of menii and came up with a plan: that he would get a ship and a few men and they would go to the sorcerer's island and found out what was up with that s, as he walked, he saw a man in a booth that said "solcar for hire" on it. balgruf asked if the solcar knew anything about the damned island, the slocer answered first with "my name is indar" and then "yeah, if you mean the sorcerer's island that is, if your talking about the spider island then your out of luck.", "i mean the sorcerers one", "well OK then, You've found your guy.". balgruff went back to the bar, and asked for someone to help him on a "dangerous journey", he got answers from a strong man named redgar, a mysterious smart man named "___" and some weird lady named "battlekats". they went to the dock were indar was waiting, and mighty seeing the 3 "heroes" balgruff hired he thought "these three men are a pain on their own, on or off the sorcerers island, are they?". The captain they hired almost had a heart attack from hearing the words the sorcerer's island (and so did redgar and saywers character), but once he heart their pace and the fact he didn't have to set foot on the island, he set the sails anyways. And so, having set there cross, there was no turning back, and then the captain looked at the doomed isle knowing that, wither it would be death, ganging of knowledge or a new home, this would a turning point in the lives of the five unlucky men. on the SORCERER'S ISLAND! the sailor docked on the beach at the front of the island, the 5 men walked off the ship and on to the sands, the captain said "i will return in 3 days", everyone wondered if they would live to see 3 more days. the ship then went off. the five men walked forward their feet landing on the sand, battlekats said "this is easy" or something like that.... ...and then he felt a graving force pull him to the floor of the sand. and the same thing happened to the others. sweating, redgar looked pulled out his heavy hammer and looked at the thing causing this, it was two clams, ones the size of his foot, so he bashed the clams with his hammer, then balgruff stabbed them and battlekat used his deadly hammer on them, followed by ____ using his sword on them but indar had to use his crappy little dagger, he tried to gain a upper hand however, by using his spell reflection of law, which strangely did not effect the clams, in fact they looked made of metal instead of flesh, the spell, meanwhile, did effect battkats and balgruff causing them to not see him without being blinded by his large light. soon after balgruff killed the two clams and went to redgar who he helped kill the two clamps on his feet, they then both helped ___ but they couldn't help indar, due to his spell, which forced him to get his hands dirty. causing him to sigh. after that, they went to help battlekats, but he said "no thanks" and killed the two things him self. after he got up, everyone decided that that was too easy. they continued on. they saw a forest, and once they got into the forest they saw a beehive, nobody wanted to go near it, except for indar (so much for the smart part), who wanted to observe it, coming out of the beehive was, a horrible thing, the first form of metamorphosis for a bee, but big and with wings, and more than one of them! they started chasing poor indar as he ran away. he ran away, and the maggots followed and so did the others, they started to crush and smash the bugs until they were all dead, a minute later, they were, and the smashers were covered in maggot blood. .....more to come..... Final Score cran reliet: 100, The Spell Thief is back baby! maligaunt: 50, his master is free! Indar: 10, When he came back, he got all the browny points at his order. Balgruf: 5, On one hand, he awaked crang relit, but on the other...NO MORE DAGGERS WOOOOOOOOT! Sawyer: -1: Hes stuck in those fucking daggers, so you can see that hes not in a good prosation right now. redgaurd: 5, he's now retried. Battlekats: ??, No one has any clue about him anyways, he does seem very happy however. Category:Adventures